solsticefandomcom-20200216-history
Henry Thomas Bronislav
Overview Henry Thomas Bronislav Danvers, they know him as just "Henry" is the name of a proud and straight Deurlen, he seems elegant whe he walks, but he is more serious when talking or meeting someone. Appearance This man's height is medium, standing at 5'7, he walks proudly. Light brown hair, a bit long, and a slight beard. Cyan eyes, and a well-built body. He has the Bronislav tattoo, a green tattoo on the left arm, crossing his back, and ending on his right. He looks all elegant and serious, almost never a happy expression on his face. You can see that he has an interesting appearance at first sight. He wears the Bronislav clothing, fur cloak, covering almost all his body. His skin is not pale like his brother and sister, it is warmer. Background He was born in Deurlyth, the Day 1 of the Harvest Call, Year 1172. Nicknamed as "Tom" by his brother and sister. They grew up with him as well, and they were like the best friends ever, going on adventures around the area of their estate, camping, etc. Their mother, Vimelia, taught them the most basic things that they should learn for their future, and their father, Garry, teached them activities like hunting, horseback riding, music, and exercise. This is why he had tended to do a lot of exercise in the mornings, and the reason for his love to train horses. He is still learning to hunt, he doesn't has the title yet. Impressively, his brother Surian easily surpassed him in this skill. His childhood with his brothers was friendly, but their father was very strict with them, and they grew up, an exhausting childhood altogether. When they were almost adults, Surian and Valentine stayed alone, because Henry left the estate, moving to the north to join a militia, since one of his best skills is combat. His family didn't know anymore about him, except for the letters he sent to them. Surian moved some time after his brother Henry did, but to Novania. Valentine stayed on the estate, she only had 14 years old when this all happend. Known Associates Family * Garry Bronislav (Father) † * Vimelia Bronislav (Mother) † * Jason Danvers (Grandfather) † * Ayamie Danvers (Grandmother) † * Surian Bronislav (Brother) * Valentine Bronislav (Sister) * Ben Danvers (Uncle) Personality He is quite proud, he almost never accepts he is wrong, if someone proves he is, he will deny it instantly. He never gives up unless the situation is impossible to continue. He is grumpy and serious, not very fun for the jokes someone causes on him. Likes * Cold weather * Wild game * Hunting * Getting drunk * Swimming * Exercising * Family * Riding horses * Gambling * Fighting Dislikes * Dogs * Cats * Helping people * Dark Magic * Light Magic * Pretentious people * Rain * Celebrating with people around * Pirates * Cooking * Labours * Werewolves * Beastmen Quirks * Strong Deurlen accent * Aggressive * Protective * Addiction ** Drinking ** Gambling ** Smoking Theme song https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gRuggMzH3Gw OOC Notes Being played by: CheeCharCategory:Characters